1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods for provisioning Customer Premises Equipment (CPE). In particular, the present invention relates to Internet Protocol (IP) provisioning for use in a cable network having a network provisioning unit (NPU) in communication with CPE having embedded settop boxes (eSTBs).
2. Background Art
Customer Premises Equipment (CPE) is a broad term intended to refer to devices located at a subscriber station of a cable subscriber that are used to receive signals from a cable network. In particular, the CPE may include an embedded settop box (eSTB) to receive television signals and to output the received signals to a television or other device for viewing. In addition, the CPE may include an embedded cable modem (eCM) to receive signals to control, provision, manage, and secure the CPE, such as through Data Over Cable Services Interface Specification (DOCSIS) Out-Of-Band (OOB) messaging.
A need exists for Internet Protocol (IP) provisioning of the eSTB of the CPE over a cable network.